


Up To Something

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Request: Spencer and reader (who doesn't work with the BAU) are going out but he hasn't told the team so when he declines an invitation to go out with them one night they get curious and try to figure out why? I really love your writing and hope you can do this :D
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Up To Something

“Pretty Ricky.” Morgan tried to get the genius’ attention. 

Reid pried his eyes from the book in his lap and looked up at his fellow profiler. 

“We’re going out tonight. The usual spot. Want to come?” Morgan knew that Spencer wasn’t a big fan of going to bars, but he usually would go with the team, and they choose this bar to be their usual place because it was a little quieter and didn’t bother the genius as much. 

“No thanks. I think I’m just going to stay in tonight.” the younger man shot him a quick smile before returning to his book, content to read until the jet landed. 

Morgan shot Prentiss a look. That was strange. Reid would always at least go for a little bit. He’d bow out early on, but he’s still make the effort. Also that smile, he was hiding something. 

The two profilers watched their friend as he continued to immerse himself in his book, lost to the outside world. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Spencer’s hiding something.” Prentiss sipped her beer. Morgan and Garcia sat with her. The rest of the team preferring to spend the evening with their families, or a good bottle of wine in Rossi’s case. 

“Definitely, but do you think it could be something bad?” Garcia asked, concern on her features. 

“Could he be having nightmares again?” Prentiss asked, “He hasn’t been focusing as well as he used to and he hasn’t been getting as much sleep.” 

Morgan nodded, “Maybe we should go check on him…” 

“Agreed!” Garcia snapped her fingers, signaling that they wanted to pay their tab. 

~*~*~*~*~

The three agents walked up the stairs until they came to Dr. Spencer Reid’s door. 

Garcia, not one for patience, knocked on the door quickly. They heard movement on the other side of the door and waited. 

When the door opened, they all had to look down, not expecting the person who opened it to not be as Spencer Reid height. 

Before them stood a beautiful woman with H/C hair and bright E/C eyes. She was wearing (presumably) Reid’s CalTech shirt and a pair of shorts. 

“You’re not the pizza guy, are you?” she grinned, snapping them all out of their instant profiling of the stranger. 

“Um, no.” Morgan tilted his head, “This is Reid’s place, isn’t it?”

“Y/N what’s-” Spencer walked up to the door, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

When he realized who was at the door, he panicked and closed the door quickly with a sound that was a mixture of a gasp and a shriek. 

“Spencer’s got a girlfriend?” Garcia stared at the door. She would be bothered by him literally slamming the door in her face later, but for now she was shocked. 

“It looks that way.” Prentiss shrugged before turning back to the stairs. 

“I guess that explains the lack of sleep.” Morgan threw his head back laughing. 

Monday morning would be fun. 


End file.
